My mentor is a jackass, but i love him!
by Fire'on-the'Heart1000
Summary: JD makes Cox to finally admit his feelings. bad summary, I know, but try to read it. ooc Perry (just a little)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! This is my first Scrubs story and I tried to make it be as good as I could.**

**This is a JDox story (because I loooooooveeeeee them together)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs nor**** the characters. Scrubs is awesome as it is but if JD and Cox would be together it would be better (A girl can dream so don't sue me).**

**This is slash so DON'T LIKE? THAN DON'T READ!**

**Chapter:1/6**

**Rated M for language and further chapters *winks***

* * *

_Life in a hospital was never easy, having to deal with patients, flu, death and the worst of all, bosses. This is something I learned when I met Dr. Cox on my first day as an intern. His bossy attitude, his sarcastic remarks, his stupid nicknames for me( and the list goes waaaaay down) get me so annoyed that whenever I see him I try to hide. And still, whenever he calls me girls' names and mocks me, I can't stop thinking that he cares. That maybe deep (and I mean deeeeeeep, deeeeep) inside his cold heart he cares about me. Call me crazy but…maybe._

* * *

_Sacred Heart is a good way to start your day, even if you're a patient or a doctor. This is a sacred place where you can relax thinking that you are on good hands and that, here doctors, try everything to make you feel better._

"Where do you think you're going buddy?" I stop and look at the man in front of me who's holding a mop.

"I work here. Could you move? You're in my way." I answered the Janitor trying to pass him.

"Oh, you think that if you're a doctor you can just pass anybody you like don't you? And because I'm just a simply janitor I can't say anything? Well guess again buddy, I won't let you pass me!" the jerk put his mop in front of him, in sign of defense and frowned.

_What the hell?_

"Newbie, get your ass over here!" Dr. Cox yells from the end of the hall at me.

I made the best move I could with the big-jerk-Janitor in front of me and ran to my mentor. I could hear janitor yelling something like 'This isn't over yet pal!', or something like that.

"Morning Dr. Cox, how are you?" I smiled.

"You wanna know how I am Sally? I'll tell you how I am. I've been here for over fifty minutes and Bobbo is up my ass, forcing me to take care of some new interns, I have theee most annoying patient, who keeps telling me about how his wife left him and, God hold me newbie, if I ever hear another 'how are you?' this morning I swear to the great sky above that I will rip someone's neck off!" he gives me his sarcastic smile while passing me the chart.

A simple,_ 'I'm good JD, how are you?'_ Would suffice. I followed Cox down the hospital's halls and began imagining what would happen if another person would ask Cox how is he.

'_As we pass another door a nurse stopped and smiled at us._

"_Morning Dr. Cox how are you?" in that moment Cox's face turned red and he screamed._

"_AAAAAGHHHHH!" flames coming out of his mouth while he grabs the nurse by the shirt and picks her up. Cox is now ripping the girl's neck and…'_

"Hey, Patricia, stop daydreaming and listen to me!" I snapped out of my imaginary world when Cox pinched my ear. "God newbie sometimes I wonder why the hell aren't I punching you in the face and be done with it."

"Because you like my personality and because you like me?" I asked hopefully.

"I wha- HAHAAHAHAHA!" He burst into a hysterical laughter and turned around. "Hey, Laverne, newbie here thinks I don't beat the crap out of him because I like him!" the nurse burst out laughing too and I suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world. And if that wasn't enough for you… "Hey, you, janitor!"Oh God please don't! "Newbie thinks I don't punch him because I like him!" now the entire floor herd Cox and everyone was laughing their ass off.

"Okay, okay I understand." I yelled, pretty annoyed by this scene.

"Oh, sorry Janet, did we hurt your feelings? Do you need mommy to help wipe your tears?" he mocked me by putting his hands in his eyes, pretending to cry like a little boy. "Listen here princess, the reason I don't kick your ass is because Bobbo would be breathing in my neck about hospital policy. Not that I give a crap, I just don't want him to follow me everywhere. Now shut your yap and do your job so we can both leave this hell hole as soon as our shifts end." He leaves me standing there stunned.

_Yep, life at Sacred Heart is a relaxing and entertaining experience. (And I am sarcastic)_

* * *

_You can say what you want about Dr. Cox but you cannot say that he is lazy. Sure he is a real jerk, a bad pain in the ass sometimes and he can make you cry in less than two seconds if you get him mad, but you cannot say that he doesn't care about his patience or that he doesn't take care of them._

"And then she said she loved the plumber and that he was better in bed than me and-"

"Ooookaay let me stop you there rambling machine and just say this." Dr. Cox stopped the old man that stood on the bed and made him, and me, look at him. "I don't care about your life, or your bitch of a wife or how she picked the plumber over you just because you don't have the balls to have good sex. Dear God, if I ever hear you bitching about this I swear that I will pe-hee-arsonaly put rat's poison in that IV. For crying out loud you're even more annoying than Kristina here." Cox pointed at me and left the room annoyed.

"Your name is Kristina?" the man asked me with a surprised look.

"No, he just likes calling me girl's names, I don't particularly know why." I answered and left the room too.

I sighed when I got out, running my hands over my face. God, Cox made this so hard. He was a bastard all morning, making grumpy faces and yelling at interns (not like that is unusual). But even for him, he was a worse bastard than usual. Maybe I am just imagining it but I feel something is eating him, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hey, V-Bear, wha' up' bro'?" I looked at my best friend, Turk, who came towards me.

"Nothing much Chocolate-Bear, just thinking about Dr. Cox-"

"Whoa, bro I thought we went over this already. You have to tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't feel the same…then Carla and I are here for you. Okay bro?" Turk cut me off. I hate it when he does that.

"No, Turk that's not what I meant to say. But I appreciate it, really. What I meant to say was that I feel Dr. Cox is not himself today and I think that he has a problem." I confessed. (Might as well talk it out with someone).

"What do you mean man, I saw him earlier today and he seemed good. He gave me that look you know, the one that makes you think Satan and his army came to earth. But he didn't seem different." Yeah, but Turk doesn't know him like I do.

"But you don't know him like me man. He is way too strange today."

"I don't know man, but if you say he is than I believe you."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked afraid.

"Nothing man, you know Cox. He doesn't like to talk about his problems, and if you go there bro' I don't know how I could help you after. Just stay out of it until he cools off." Turk went off and I just stared into space.

* * *

_Even if Turk told me to stay out of it I just couldn't. Dr. Cox is my mentor and I look up to him, even if I want us to be more than that I can still be there for him when he needs it._

"Dr. Cox, hey…" I took a deep breath as I entered the doctor's lounge and saw Cox sitting on the sofa watching his soap opera.

"Samantha." He replied, never leaving the TV.

"Look, Dr. Cox I- I noticed that you're a little bit off lately and I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" I stepped in front of the TV.

"Annabelle, if you don't want to lose an arm or a leg I suggest you freaking move before I get re-heea-lly angry!" he growled at me.

"No… I- I really think we should talk, you know like friends do when they need each other…" I swallowed hard when he got up from his spot and glared at me.

"Stephanie, you're really annoying and you know I get angry when I am annoyed. Now move or I will rip you to pieces and fed you to the she-devil!"

Before I could think I was thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut behind me.

_That went well…_

* * *

"Bambi you can't let Dr. Cox get to you. " Carla said picking one of her French fried.

"I know but what he said really bugs me. Am I that annoying?" I asked sighing and looking at my three friends.

"No, of course not V-Bear." Turk said patting my shoulder.

"Well…" all heads turned to Elliot in a glare. "What?! You are sometimes a little annoying."

"Is it true?!" I asked Carla and Turk upset.

"No, Bambi!" Carla glared at Elliot. And for I don't know what reason I couldn't stop thinking about Carla beating Elliot.

'_The boxing ring was surrounded by hospital employees, the lights falling on two corners. The microphone slowly descended and I grabbed it with one hand._

"_Sacred Heart, are you ready for some action tonight?!" everyone began screaming and saying -Hell yeah!-." Okay, in this corner we have Caaaarlaaaaaaaa! She is the most loved nurse in the hospital, she is Spanish and loves my best friend, Turk!" again everyone yelled and in the corner where Carla was standing, Turk, with a mustache, munched some popcorn and encouraged his girlfriend._

"_Aaaaaaand in this corner we have Elliiiooooooooooottt! She is a new intern, my best friend and you all hate her! She likes to talk about feelings and uses sex as an ice breaker in a relationship!" again shouting. "Now ladies, you can approach." Carla and Elliot both came face to face and I spoke again. "I want a fair fight, no biting, no hair pulling, only punches. The last one standing wins the argument. Are we clear?!"_

"_YES!" They both said._

"_Okay, Sacred Heart what do you say? Let the girls fight!" another wave of shouting and the match began._

_Carla threw the first punch, hitting Elliot in the stomach. Elliot stumbled a few steps back but came back in force hitting Carla's face, making the other woman falling on her back…'_

"Bambi, Bambi, are you listening to me?" I looked at Carla absolutely out of my focus.

"Huh?"

"Bambi, your pager went off, you are called." I grabbed my pager and read _**'Pricilla, on call room number 2, now!'**_from Dr. Cox. I quickly got up from the chair and ran along the halls.

I stopped in front of the on call room and swallowed dryly. Pressing the knob slowly I entered the room. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled in and felt some lips pressing on mine. What the fuck?! A body pressed me hard against the door and I struggled for air and release.

"Catherine if you struggle any more I will beat you to death." The man growled in my ear.

DOCTOR COX?!

The lips went back over mine but this time I didn't fight them. Cox pressed me harder on the door and I moaned into the kiss. I jumped and circled his waist with my legs as he fought to get my top off. Once my shirt and his reached the floor we resumed to kissing (I have to admit, he kisses reeeeeallyyyyy gooood). He reached to take my pants down and in that moment my hand, involuntarily, stopped him. (Don't ask me why)

"Josephine what do you think you're doing with that hand?" he growled one more time and I swallowed hard.

"I have to ask you something… Why?" I let my legs fall to the floor and looked Cox in the eyes. He didn't answer me immediately, which made me even more frustrated.

"Why not? Listen, newbie, do you wanna have a heart to heart talk or you wanna let me fuck you? Because I am horny as hell and I want you." I closed my eyes and sighed. So it is like this.

"Sorry…" I pushed him away slightly and left the room.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**This is a six chapter story and I will post at every end of the week (Don't count this time. This time is special) so every Friday (at my country's time) will be an update.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! So this is my second chapter, like I promised. There are some mistakes but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: like I said in the previous chapter I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (I am just a girl without a hobby that has a reeeeeealllyyyyyy big imagination. T_T ^_^)**

**Oh, and from here on it's going to alternate between JD's POV and normal POV. So that we would know what Perry is doing.**

**Chapter: 2/6**

* * *

_A wise man once said that if you love someone you should let them go and if they love you back they will return, but he didn't say anything about your loved one kissing you and wanting to have sex with you but without any particular reason!_

The cool wind blew in my face and I sighed loudly. I've been hiding here since the incident with Dr. Cox from the on call room. You can call me a coward but after I received my answer, well, I kinda panicked and ran the hell out of the room and to the roof.

My heart was beating with one mile per hour, all kinds of emotions running through me, my breathing was uncontrollable since I got up here and my blood felt like boiling inside me. Why did Cox kiss me? Why did he want me? _'Because…'_ he didn't even give me a proper answer. Oh, wait '_Because I am horny…'_

Yeah, that's why.

"Hey, JD are you okay?" my head turned and I saw Elliot looking at me from the door.

"Yeah, why?" I bluffed.

"JD, don't lie to me. I know you and I know when something isn't right. What happened?" Elliot asked me while she walked towards me.

"Fine… you know I am in love with someone don't you?" she nodded. "Well, that someone is Cox." I waited for her reaction.

"Oh, okay."

_Wait, that's it?! I was hoping for screaming and running._

"Okay? That's all you have to say?!" I asked amazed.

"Well come on JD it's not like is such a big surprise. I mean you always follow him like a lost puppy and do whatever he asks you to do."

My jaw dropped.

"Um…"

"Anyway, what's the matter with Dr. Cox?"

"Hekissedmeandwantedtohavesexwithmeintheoncallroom." I said it all in one breath.

"Come again?"

"He kissed me and wanted to have sex with me in the on call room." I repeated again slowly.

"Um… JD that's great!" she yelled happy.

"No, before we could move further I asked him why and he said 'because I am horny'!" I cried.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. What should I do?" I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I don't know what you should do JD. But I certainly know that Carla will skin the guy after she finds out!"

"No, Elliot you can't tell anyone!" I stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Why not JD? He hurt your feelings!"

"Not actually, he just showed me that between us couldn't be anything. He just opened up my eyes." I looked at the ground.

"JD…" Elliot hugged me.

* * *

_Like I said before you could say anything about Dr. Cox, but he is not lazy._

"Clarabelle, move your ass!" I heard my mentor calling me.

I only look at the chart and ignored him. And as I continued to ignore him my heart began beating like crazy. Call it a sixth sense but I got used to Dr. Cox's ways of handling things, and most of it I got used to his glares. So whenever he glares at me I can feel it in my soul. It's like an intense fire that cuts right trough you and burns you from the inside. Some interns call it the Satan's stare and I am starting to think that he learned that from Jordan.

"Hey, Marisa did you hear me?!" a hand slapped me in the back of my head and I finally turned around.

"What!?" I half yelled.

"What did you jus said? Are you suicidal kid? Because you are signing your own death certificate here!" he growled.

"No, but you are a big JERK! And you can kiss my freaking ass you big fat idiot!"I yelled and ran away from him.

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

"What did you do to Bambi?" Carla glared at Cox.

"Nothing." He murmured.

"Don't 'nothing' me mister! I know you did something to him, hell, the whole floor knows you did something. What?!" Carla grabbed Cox by the coat.

"As sexy what you're doing right now really is, I didn't do anything to your baby bear Carla! Maybe she's PMS-ing." Cox joked only to receive another glare from the nurse.

"Listen here dumbass! You did something to Bambi, now you fix it! Because if he is not back to normal until his shifts ends I will come after you, and I will skin you alive and then burn you until nothing's left! And believe I will!" she released the doctor and walked away.

"God woman…if it was someone else I would tell they're bluffing, but with you…I actually think you will do it!" he yelled after her.

* * *

**JD POV**

_After my embarrassing discussion with Dr. Cox from the nurse's station I felt so bad that I hid into the janitor's closet. And hopped that my shift could end before someone would find me. This meant I had to stay hid for like another half an hour._

_Not a smart move…_

The door opened and the janitor stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" I swallowed dryly at his intense gaze.

"Um…hiding."

"From whom?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Oh so you think that if you're a doctor and I am a simply Janitor I can't keep a secret but still you hid in my closet. Well I think you are trying to steal." He paused. "HELP, A THIEF. HELP!" he shouted.

"Whoa, wait a minute! I am not trying to steal anything from you!"

"HELP!"

"Would you stop?!" he continued shouting. "STOP IT! I am not trying to steal anything!" I yelled too.

"Then why are you here?" he asked curious.

"I told you. I am hiding."

"From whom?" he asked again.

"Andrea!" I closed my eyes when I heard the voice.

_From him…_

"Dr. Cox, hey!" I greeted. "I-I was just-"

"I know what you were doing Newbie! Come with me!" he whistled and I jumped.

We walked down the halls for like another five minutes until we entered the doctor's lounge. Cox yelled at everyone to evacuate, locking the door after they were gone. Leaving only the two of us there. Alone. Me. And. Dr. Cox…Locked.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Dr. Cox, I don't under-"

"Shut up!" he cut me off." For once in your life, shut up for more than a second! Can you do that newbie, can you shut up for at least five minutes?" I nodded. "Good…"

_Like I said, I don't understand._

"Larisa, I am going to say this once so you better pay attention and if I ever hear you telling someone about it I will hunt you down. Got it?" I nodded again. "The reason you've been acting like this lately is because of what happened between us in that room and I want you to know that what I did was…"

_Here it comes. They part when he says everything was a mistake…_

"Absolutely incredible." _Huh? "_I didn't tell you that before but, what happened between us was something that I wanted to do a long time ago. And I know I didn't give you a proper answer at your question but I didn't know it myself then. However, after spending my whole day thinking about you and that amazing kiss I finally found the answer. So here it is: I love you…"

_Dr. Cox._

_Love._

_Me._

"Hey, JD did you hear me?"

_Love._

_Dr. Cox._

_Me._

"Janice, hey!"

Before he could say anything else I jumped in his arms and began kissing him. I liked his bottom lip slowly and he opened his mouth, letting me slid in my tongue. My mind began wondering about how everything about Cox seemed so perfect, his mouth, his lips, his tongue, the way he holds my waist, and the way he groans. I pulled back when the need of air kicked me in the lungs and looked into his eyes.

"I-I… can I speak?" I asked panting.

"Yeah…"

"I-That was amazing. You are amazing." I put my hands around his neck and smiled.

"So, I take it you share my feelings?" he asked releasing me and walking over to the couch.

"Yes." I walked over too and sat down beside him. Cox put his right arm around me, sinking down into the couch and opening the TV.

The knocks on the door became louder and louder but we ignored it (Well Perry did, I only did it because he was kissing me).

"Cox, open this damn door right now!" Kelso yelled from the other end.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? Review please ;)**

**See ya' next Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I know it's late but my laptop wouldn't let me update anything and I have no idea why. I hope it won't happen again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapters:3/6**

* * *

_Have you ever noticed that whenever you are happy you are actually annoying the people around you with it? You know, the way they look at you and think you should die? No, just me?_

"Good morning!" I cheered as I walked to the nurse's station, with a big smiled on my face.

"Morning Bambi, why the big smile?" Carla greeted me.

"Oh, you know same old same old. But I am just saying this: I am in love!" I yelled so that everyone could hear me.

"I know that Bambi. So I take it you and Dr. Cox made up?"

"Oooohhh yeeeahhhhh. We are like this." I showed her my tight fist and she only laughed.

"Glenda!" a whistle came from behind me and I jumped.

"Morning Dr. Cox!" I cheered.

"Oh, why Bettina, why would you think that this is a good day?" Cox is looking at me sarcastic.

"Well I was just-"

"You were just chatting with your momma here, and I get that Newbie. Oh, trust me I get it but here is what I don't get… you not working. See its-its kiiindaaa like this: GET. YOUR. ASS. MOVING. OR. I'LL. KICK. IT." I stared at my lover for a minute. "What, haven't you heard me Belinda? I said move it!" I ran at the angry whistle.

* * *

_I always thought that after me and Dr, Cox got together he would be less mean to me, but I guess I was wrong. I can't expect him to change who he is only because we are a couple. I don't even want him to._

I stepped inside the room and smiled.

"Good morning, I am your doctor. My name is Doctor Dorian but you can call me JD." I looked at my first patient.

"Hey dude. I'm Johnny." The man answered from the bed.

"So it's says here that you fell from your skateboard." I looked at the chart and then at my patient. He was a seventy-eight year old man.

"Yep. I tried to make a back flip but I fell." He laughed at the memory.

"Um, excuse me asking but aren't you a little old for skateboarding?" his eyes turned into a stared and I could feel that I made a bad mistake.

"I am too old for everything son. But that's not stopping me for doing what I like." I stared at him amazed. "I have a weak heart but I still eat fast food. I have two broken ribs but I still skateboard and skate when I feel like it. I don't want to be treated as an old grandpa. I want to live the life as it is and feel like I did what I should've done." He smiled.

"Do you wanna be my grandpa?" I asked staring at him with pride. He began laughing.

* * *

_As a doctor you learn a lot of things about people._

"Hey V-bear!" I turned around and saw Turk smiling at me.

"Hey Chocolate-bear!"

"So did you and Cox solved things out?" Turk asked me.

"Yeah, sort of… I don't know." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we talked everything out and got together but even so he still-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a little. You and Cox are together?" he stared at me amazed.

"Yes but he still treats me like before."

"He's Cox man. You can't expect him to change overnight." Turk explained.

"I know and I don't want him to change. It's just…it would be nice of him to act like he really gives a crap." My pager went off and I sighed.

'_**Get your ass to the doctor's longue Marlene.'**_ I stared at the message.

"Is everything okay man?" Turk asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah man I just need to get going. See ya' at home!" I yelled.

As I ran to the doctor's longue I couldn't think about what Perry could want from me in there. I entered the room slowly and glanced around… _Nothing…_I sighed. I should've known better.

"Hey, Gabriella where do you think you're going?" I glanced around one more time and froze when Perry circled my waist with his arms.

"Dr. Cox, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to get free.

"I am trying to get some time alone with you without any of your gals interrupting us." He kissed my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"But you were a jerk this morning." I said more to myself than him.

"Look, Shannon you know I'm not the sharing type. I don't show affection at work because I don't want to be the subject of gossip around here. But when we are alone you have to get used with me touching you." Perry said turning me around.

"Okay." I nodded.

"So, how was your morning?" he gave me a quick kiss before dropping on the couch.

"Well except for the part where you acted like a real pain in the ass?" I raised an eyebrow and he glared. "I spend most of my morning concerning that you might wanna break up with me."

"You got to that idea from me yelling at you?" he laughed.

"It's not funny!"I cried.

"And you wonder why I call you girl's names! You're such a pussy!" he laughed even more.

"Stop it!" I pouted.

"Oh, now Denise, don't get all upset. I was joking!" he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Say you love me!" I demanded.

"Don't push it Newbie!" he gave me the look.

"Say it!" I said again.

"Fine, I love you! There happy?" Perry snapped.

"I love you too." I put my hands around his neck and giggled.

"You're pushing your hugging time too far there boy." He warned but I ignored him.

"I don't care." I said.

We stayed like that until our pagers went off. Then we both left the room after stealing a kiss from each other.

_Yes, this was the beginning of a fucked up relationship. And I loved it!_

* * *

**Soooooo what do you think? review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, it's Friday everybody!  
**

**Chapters:4/6**

* * *

_Love, oh sweet and dear love. I love the love. And I love the spring; it's the season that only says one thing 'love'._

"Morning V-bear how's my favorite gay guy today?" Turk asked as he walked to the nurse's station.

"Hey Chocolate-bear! I'm good, how about you?" JD asked smiling.

"Oh, man I am so good I could actually listen to Elliot's love life." The black surgeon said laughing.

"How come?"

"Man its spring. It's the love season, and Carla and I are finally going to Vegas!"

"Wow man that's great!" JD cheered for his best friend.

"Yeah man. Can you imagine? A whole week in a five stars hotel, champagne, roses, room service, and sweet love making day and night!" Turk started his dance and JD laughed at his friend.

"It's great I'm happy for you. You guys deserve some time alone. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

"Thanks man but what about you?"

"What about me?" JD asked curious.

"Do you and Cox go somewhere?"

"Nah, you know how he is. He doesn't like showing affection. But he promised me a special night. And he said I should be at his place tonight." JD said looking at his chart.

"But don't you want to spend time together?" Turk asked concerned.

"Well yeah, but I have to think about him too you know. I don't wanna push him into anything he doesn't like. We've only been dating for what, two weeks?" JD said smiling.

"Janet!" a whistle came from behind and JD looked at his boyfriend. "I need you to come with me." JD followed his mentor and boyfriend down the halls of Sacred Heart.

* * *

**JD POV**

_As I followed Dr. Cox down the hospitals hallways I couldn't stop thinking about how those past two weeks were like._

'_Perry walked slowly towards me and gently kissed me on the lips before slowly taking me into a hug._

"_I love you JD…" Cox whispered in my ear while he kissed the top of my head._

"_I love you too Perry." I stated before kissing him again on the lips.'_

_And that was only last week._

"Newbie, focus!" I snapped out of memories and looked at my boyfriend.

"You know it will be nice if you'd call me JD more at work." I answered smiling.

"Look Janice, what have I told you about that?" Cox looks at me annoyed.

"To stick it up my ass… But-"

"No, no, no Greta you are now listening to me." Perry said as we entered the on-call room.

"Perry, what are we doing here?" I asked looking at the dark space around me.

"Newbie, you're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" I asked.

"Talking. Now listen to me, because I am only going to say this once. I've heard that Gandhi and Carla are going on a week trip and I was going to say that…"I took a sharp breath.

_Oh, my God!_

"I was going to say that I have to cancel tonight"

"Why?" I tried hard to control my breathing.

"I have some urgent plans and I am sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something else."

_What?!_

"W-What?" I asked confused.

"A friend of mine asked me to take care of his kid for tomorrow and since I am gone I was wondering if you could watch him for me? It would really mean a lot to me and I promise I'll make it up to you!" he grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eyes.

"Um, how urgent are those plans?" I asked giving in into the hug.

"Very!"

"Then I guess its okay. I mean if you promise to make it up to me then its okay." I answered kissing him on the lips.

"Great! I'll call you tonight and tell you the details!" he left the room quickly.

* * *

_If you are wondering why I agreed to babysit some kids instead of standing up to my boyfriend and give him a piece of my mind, the reason is pretty simple. I am fucking scared! Ever since we started dating I always keep on agreeing to whatever he's saying, just because I am too scared that he will leave me otherwise._

"Hey Bambi, what's wrong?" Carla and Turk walked up to me and I looked at them from my food.

"Nothing just tired." I lied.

"Man, you look upset. Did something happen between you and Cox this morning?" Turk and his mind reading.

"No, he just said he had some urgent plans for a couple of days and asked me to babysit some of his friend's kids. It's okay." I answered looking down.

"But you told him no, didn't you Bambi?" Carla looked at me and I just sighed. "You agreed?!" she shouted angry.

"What was I supposed to do?! He asked me and he said that it was urgent and he couldn't!" I answered staring at her.

"Man why do you always say yes to him?" Turk asked me.

"Because I am scared that if I disagree with him he would leave me!" I yelled, making everyone in the cafeteria stare at me.

"Bambi, you know that wouldn't happen. Cox is much more mature than that." I only stared at Carla.

"You don't understand Carla. I dated Cox's type before and he left me the minute I told him no. I just love Perry too much. I don't want him to leave me…" I stood up and walked away.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"You think we should tell him baby?" Turk turned to his wife.

"No, not until I see that jerk and give him a piece of my mind!" The Latino nurse got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"You tell him baby!" Turk yelled after her.

* * *

Carla searched in the entire floor for Cox before she could stop in front of the bathroom. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Glancing around, she sighed '_Nothing…'_ she closed the door and turned around only to bump into a big chest.

"What the hell are you doing here Carla?" Perry helped the woman to stand up from the ground.

"Searching for you jerk!" she answered after she realized who was in front of her.

"Me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! How could you ask Bambi to babysit some brats while you are fooling around with Jordan in a five stars hotel with dinner and the 'love room'?!" she put one finger in front of him, pressing his chest.

"Carla how did you-"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Do you know how beaten Bambi is right now?! He is practically dreaming to spend only one night alone with you and you blow him off to spend time with your ex?" she was yelling now.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand plenty! Do you know JD had agreed with you only because he is scared you would leave him?!" the nurse cut him off.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Cox defended himself.

"I knew, but apparently you are stabbing him in the back so that you could sleep with Jordan again! God, I've never thought you would do that but now I see I was wrong!" she left Dr. Cox alone in the hallway.

JD stood behind the corner stunned. He heard everything and he couldn't believe his ears. Perry was leaving him for Jordan.

* * *

**JD POV**

_When I heard Carla talking to Perry I couldn't help but smile. But after I heard the reason Perry is leaving, my heart broke into million pieces. I always thought he would at least have the decency to tell me if he wanted to break up. But, really lying to me like that only to babysit his problem. How could I be such an idiot, thinking he really loves me_?

I stared at the view below from the roof. My tears wouldn't stop falling, despite my hard work. It just hurt too much to hear the truth. The door opened and I closed my eyes, knowing full well who it was.

"Newbie, what are you doing here?" I opened my eyes to the familiar voice. I thought it was Carla, or Turk, hell even Elliot worked but I didn't want to see him.

"What do you want?" I asked holding back the sadness.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your superior." He joked.

"Then I am sorry Dr. Cox." I answered coldly.

"Hey, Candace what's wrong?" he walked up to me and put a hand on my back.

"Why do you care? You're leaving anyway so you might as well go away!" I shook the hand away and turned my head away from him.

"JD, I told you it's only for three days and I'll make it up to you." He said like he actually cared.

"Yeah, but you forgot one detail."

"What?" he asked softly.

"That this 'urgent plan' involves Jordan, a five stars hotel, and the 'love room'." I answered before stepping away and walking to the door.

"Look JD I can explain!" he yells after me.

I turned around, showing the tears in my eyes and yelled: "What is there to explain?! You are leaving with Jordan, on a three day trip, and you ask me to take care of some brats while you are fooling around with her?!"

"JD…"

"Is it because I wouldn't sleep with you?! Do you need release?! Because I told you why I wanted to take it slow and you agreed!" I yelled.

"Would you let me explain wh-"

"Save it." I turned around and left but not before I could say on last thing. "Bring the kid before you leave, and consider this as the last thing I do for you in our relationship." I slammed the door behind me, not caring about what he had to say.

* * *

**Review if you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Friday everybody and I am sooooooo happy I could explode! **

**Chapters:5/6**

** and I had a revelation this morning and I thought that maybe I will make another chapter just like that so I don't know for sure yet but let me know if you want another one.**

* * *

_Ever since I heard Dr. Cox and Carla talk I felt like my entire life ended ,but I only managed to keep it together because I thought that maybe I heard wrong. However, after I got Cox to admit that everything was true I didn't find any reason to live anymore. The only person I love and loved so much is dumping me for his ex wife…. Guess I should've seen that coming huh?_

"JD, we're leaving. Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Turk asked me while he grabbed his bag.

"Yeah man, don't worry. Per-Dr. Cox is going to bring the kid over and then leave." I answered watching the TV.

"I still don't get why you agreed to do this even after all he did to you." Turk sat on the couch next to me.

"It's my way of saying that it's over. Besides the kid didn't do anything, he deserves someone to take care of him." It was my only answer before Carla came from the bedroom with her bag.

"Okay, Turk we're good to go. Bambi are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Carla asked me concerned.

"No, it's okay. This is your week; I don't want to ruin it. Go and have fun!" I cheered for them before they left.

After fifteen minutes of burning my eyes with the TV light someone knocked on the door. I got up and walked over to open it. There was Perry and a four year old boy, looking rather ashamed.

"Hey." Perry said softly.

"Hi." I kneeled down in front of the boy and greeted him, ignoring Perry completely. "What's your name buddy?"

"Blake…" he answered, burying his face in his chest.

"It is really nice to meet you Blake, I am JD. You'll spend today with me buddy." I got up and looked at the man who broke my heart.

"His dad will come tonight to pick him up. I gave him your address and he'll be here around ten." Perry said to me smiling gently.

"Fine." I extended my hand for Blake to take it and guided him inside. "You and Jordan have a nice trip." I said forcing a smile.

"JD, could we talk?" he asked me and I looked at him coldly.

"No. You'll be late, you don't want your…I don't know how to call her anymore…is she your girlfriend, do you plan on marrying her again? What should I call her?" I said sarcastically.

"JD, come on-"I closed the door before he could finish the sentence.

"Why are you so mean to Mister Perry?" I looked down and saw Blake staring at me with sad eyes.

"It's complicated Blake. Let's just say it's a grown up thing okay?" I asked smiling and leveling with him.

"Okay." He said smiling.

* * *

The night flew away so quickly that as soon as Blake's father called I realized what time it was. I took Blake downstairs and helped him get in the car. His dad thanked me and then left. I got back upstairs and turned on the TV.

I was beginning to think about Perry and his trip. I hopped he had an accident.

_Hey, that's bad thinking JD! Bad!_

What was I thinking? I love Perry with my life, even after what he did. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. At least not because of me…

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad JD!_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Perry sighed for the hundred times tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about JD and their fight. God he wished he didn't agree with this in the first place. However he promised Jordan this before him and JD got together and hoped that she would forget about it. Apparently she didn't because two nights ago she came by at his apartment and said they were going to Vegas for three romantic days. When he tried to talk her out of it, telling her that he was involved (never mentioning to whom exactly) she just brought the promise thing up.

And now here he was, at the most romantic hotel in Vegas, drinking champagne with no other person than Jordan, his ex. How isn't that good? He just left the person he loves, ever since Jordan, to spend days with the she-devil.

"Perry you should try those things! They are to die for!" Jordan exclaimed with her mouth full.

"Look Satan, I don't give a crap about those things! I just left someone I re-hea-lly care about back home only to spend my days with you. So forgive me if I am a little angry." He pointed out jumping on the king sized bed.

"Sorry about that. Wait, I'm not. What is so special about this girl anyway? You always have sex with me even though you liked someone." Jordan climbed on top of him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"That was because I never really cared about them. Now that I finally found someone that actually loves me for my jackass personality I had to push them around so I could keep my promise to you." Perry shoved her off of him.

"Wow, you are such a pussy! If you love her so much why don't you just go to her huh? Isn't it because you love me more?" Jordan said and got out of the bed.

"No, the reason I'm here is because I promised you!" he shouted annoyed.

"But you could always have say no. But you didn't. What are you so afraid of Perry?" Jordan asked sitting on a chair.

"I am not scared."

"Sure you are. You have been avoiding JD since you told him about our trip."

"How did you knew it was him? I never told you." Perry said, dropping his jaw.

"Perry, you know me better than that. And besides the kid does anything you tell him to. I was surprised it didn't happened sooner." Jordan laughed.

"Then why taking me here if you knew I loved him?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I can still be part of your life. And the whole climbing over you was to see if you really are in love with him or it's just a fuck. It looks like love, so it's okay." She smiled sadly.

"Jordan, you'll always be part of my life. Even if I'm in a relationship you'll always be there as the Satan that brings horror to the kids!" Perry said happy.

"Really? Oh, that means a lot Perry." She put her hand over her heart, and then she got up from the chair and said: "I'll be downstairs playing something at the club." Then she left.

Perry laid on his back and closed his eyes. He really messed this one up.

'_Do you know JD had agreed with you only because he is scared you would leave him?!'_

He would never do that. He would never leave JD for having an opinion or saying no. But then again, he left the poor kid alone babysitting his problem while he was in Vegas, fooling around with Jordan.

'_Is it because I wouldn't sleep with you?! Do you need release?! Because I told you why I wanted to take it slow and you agreed!'_

He would never leave JD for that. He agreed that they had to take it slow because JD was a beginner and he never had sex with another man. Perry was okay with the waiting because when JD would finally be ready the waiting would be paid off. Guess he would never experience having JD in is arms again.

'_What are you so afraid of Perry?' _

He was afraid of commitments and he never wanted to break JD with his jackass attitude. Guess it's too late for that one. But he really loves JD and he was sure JD loved him back. The only reason that kept him away was the commitment.

'_Bring the kid before you leave, and consider this as the last thing I do for you in our relationship.'_

God, why was Newbie making this so hard. When he brought the kid JD didn't even bothered to say hi. Perry got up from the bed and grabbed his coat. He needed to fix this, even if Jordan was going to kill him. He wrote the note quickly and left the hotel. On his way back he thought about ways to make it up to JD.

* * *

**JD POV**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock: 7:40 a.m. Who the hell was bothering me at this time? My shift didn't start until one o'clock. I got out of the bed and walked to the door, trying to get rid of the sleep. I opened the door without even looking who it was. My eyes finally opened up completely and I saw Perry standing there, panting, with sweat all over him.

"WH-what are you doing here? You should be in Vegas." I said still looking at him amazed.

"I came back for you." He panted.

"If you think I am going to forgive you only because you left Vegas one day early you're wrong." I pushed the door to close it but a foot stopped it.

"Hear me out okay? After that you decide what to do with me." I nodded at his request and stepped aside.

We sat on the couch and an awkward silence hit the room.

"Look, JD what I didn't it's unforgivable. But I want you to know that am sorry and the reason I went to Vegas it's not because I was cheating on you. I swear!" Perry broke the silence.

"Look Perry, I love you and you blew me off saying that it was something urgent. And to top it you left me to stay with Blake and you left with Jordan." I said angry.

"JD I swear to God I didn't cheat on you! I only went because I promised Jordan before we even got together."

"And why didn't you tell me about it when we got together?" I asked.

"Because I forgot and when Jordan came to me I tried to talk her out of it."

"You could've always said no. But you agreed with it anyway and you lied to me about it!" I half shouted.

"I told you I was sorry, what else do you want?!" Perry asked me annoyed.

"To tell me the reason why you went with Jordan anyway! I want you to open up to me, I want you to tell me why for Christ's sake would you go with her on three romantic dates instead of staying with me! Why, tell me Perry? WHY?!" I rose up, throwing my hands in the air, tears forming into my eyes and falling down my cheek.

"Because I was afraid damn it!" he also rose up and yelled. "I was afraid not to break you!"

"Well it's too late for that." I whispered.

"I know I screwed up, but going to Vegas with Jordan made me realize that I was afraid of committing myself to you. I was afraid of being in this relationship fully because I love you so much and I didn't want to see any of us hurt." He stopped and looked at me, and then he came closer and closer. "I am a bastard, a jackass, a jerk. And I thought that being in this with you completely, that…that knowing me for what I really am would scare you away. I was afraid you would leave me…" Perry put one hand on my hip and I didn't stop him.

"You could've just tell me that. I am scared too, you know? I am scared that if I don't agree with you, you might leave me. I am scared that if I don't sleep with you, you might broke up with me." I said looking down, letting my tears to fall slowly.

"I would never, ever, leave you for that. No, scratch that-I would never, ever leave you, period." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, and I am so sorry."

"I love you too, and I forgive you." I kissed him slowly. "I want you Perry." I whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure? I can wait if yo-"I kissed him again.

"I am sure. Make love to me Perry."

* * *

**Sooooo this is it! what do you think? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's Friday and I am at school, posting from their computer. I hope the teacher doesn't catch me!**

**I decided to do an extra chapter just for fun! (Because hey, I have nothing else to do and a new chapter sounded good)**

**Chapters:6/6 + 1 **

**P.S. this chapter contains reallyyyyyy mature stuff( sex and all)so if it's not your thing and stuff I will mark the place where it starts and the place where it ends so you won't need to read it.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"I am sure. Make love to me Perry." JD said as he stepped a little back from his lover.

***********************************ALRIGHT** **STOP!*********************************************

Perry nodded and took JD's hand in his, guiding him to the bedroom. He slowly pressed the knob and stepped into total darkness. Perry turned around to face JD and smiled. Even though it was dark he could see JD so perfectly. He could see the pink flush on the boy's cheeks.

"Come." It wasn't an order, it was a plea. He wanted JD to feel he was going to take this as slowly as possible only to give the boy a chance to change his mind.

JD followed Perry over to the bed. He allowed himself to be pushed gently on the mattress. Perry climbed on top of him, straddling the younger doctor. Perry stood there for another minute, making sure that JD was absolutely positive about this. When JD didn't say anything Perry raised one hand, only to move it under JD's shirt, exploring the smooth skin slowly.

He leaned down and captured JD's lips in a soft, loving kiss to show his lover that he could relax. His hand moved upper, until it reached JD's left nipple. Perry broke the kiss and raising his head just a little he rubbed the nipple with his thumb up and down. JD moaned and arched his back, surprisingly raising Perry with him. Perry smiled to himself and rubbed again, before he retreat it.

Slowly he reached with both hands JD's shirt and pulled it up, but not completely. He left the shirt raised to the neck level as he leaned one more time down only to lick the hard left nipple. JD moaned again and his hands found its way into Perry's red curls. Perry's tongue moved over the red nipple, while his left hand worked over the other, rubbing and pinching. JD just pulled the hair harder.

Perry rose up and smiled down at the view. JD was panting, eyes closed, with his shirt to his neck, red hard nipples and a small sign of drool on the corner of his mouth. Cox helped his lover rise just a little so that he could remove the shirt. Once the shirt was removed Perry removed his own, making sure JD was watching.

"I love you." Perry whispered in JD's ear, receiving a moan.

"I-I love…you two." JD panted and moaned at the same time.

Perry kissed his way down JD's neck to his shoulders, then his chest, his belly, taking every sound of moaning or groaning he heard gladly. He pushed his tongue in JD's bellybutton and hummed at the taste. JD tasted like strawberry. The younger doctor panted and moaned as Perry was working his magic inside his bellybutton.

Cox moved his hands to unbutton JD's pants, never stopping what he was doing. He popped open the button and slowly slid down the zipper. JD took a deep breath when he felt Perry's palm sliding inside his boxers and taking his hard cock. Perry moved his palm over the hard organ slowly; he looked up at JD and saw that he had his head back and his mouth hanging open.

"God, you look so sexy right now."He growled, nuzzling into JD's pubic hair.

He pushed the pants down carefully and stared down at his lover. That sight was breath taking in so many ways. Perry never imagined JD looking so beautiful ever since he met him. Taking one more minute to admire the picture, Perry moved further down until his nose brushed over JD's hard cock. He opened his mouth and took the head in. JD grasped for air when he felt the wet heat.

Perry sucked on the head then pressed his tongue into the piss slit, making the other man scream in pleasure. He lowered his mouth further and began sucking JD slowly. His tongue circling the head every time he came back up. JD couldn't stop panting and screaming as Perry worked his cock with so much skill. He could feel the alarming signal flashing trough his spine.

"P-Perry, I-I'm gonna…." His sentence was cut off by the wave of pleasure that hit him. "AAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled as he came in Perry's mouth.

Perry swallowed every last drop of cum JD had offered him, smiling at the sweet taste. Once he made sure he got everything he let the organ slip out of his mouth.

"T-that w-as amazing!" JD panted smiling.

"Glad you think so, because there is more where that came from." Cox smiled, kissing the boy passionately.

He rose up to take his own pants and boxers down, but not before taking a condom from his pocket and a small tube of lube, then he climbed on top of JD once again, who gave a curious look that read _'Were you hoping to get lucky?'_.Perry smiled and nodded. He looked in his lover's eyes one more time, wanting to make sure that he was sure about this. He opened JD's legs wide as he stood between them. He captured one more kiss from JD before pulling on the condom and putting a good amount of lube on his fingers. He searched JD's entrance then stopped.

"If you want me to stop you tell me okay?" Perry asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Okay." JD nodded.

Perry pushed one finger in then stopped, waiting for JD adjust to the intruder. When JD relaxed he began sliding the finger in and out slowly. JD moaned as he begged for more. Perry inserted another finger and moved them both in the rhythm. He could feel the muscles around them loosen up and relaxing as he entered the third finger and moved them all in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Pl-please, P-Perry I-I want you inside me…" JD pleads.

Perry removed the fingers before he could move JD's legs to his waist and making sure his cock was covered in a good amount of lube. He put both hands on JD's hips and pushed his cock inside the hole. He stopped when the head was inside, looking at JD and making sure he was okay. He pushed inside more slowly until he was fully in. He opened his mouth to gasp for air as the heat around his cock sent vibes to his spine. JD locked his legs tight around Perry's waist before arching his back again.

"M-move, pl-please…"

Perry did as he was told. He pulled out half of the way only to push back in slowly. He repeated the same rhythm a couple of time, making sure JD wasn't hurt. He increased the speed when the muscles around him were relaxed. Perry pushed in and out of JD moaning and groaning as he buried his face in the other's man neck. JD grabbed his lover's hair again and opened out his mouth to scream but the words were lost when the familiar wave of pleasure hit him. Perry took JD's cock in his hand and began stroking it in the same rhythm with his hips. JD yelled in pleasure when Perry hit his sweet spot again and again, rolling his eyes back and dropping his mouth open.

"P-Perry, pl-please d-don'-t st-op! Ah- so-so go-good!" JD moaned feeling his release coming like a hurricane of pleasure.

Perry could sense JD was close so he increased his speed and panted while he could feel his own climax hitting him. The two men came together in force. Perry collapsed on JD's chest as he slipped out of the boy. JD was panting looking down at them with eyes half open. He saw his cum all over his and Perry's chest and stomach.

****************************************SAFE!***************************************************

"Th-this was fucking amazing!" Perry laughed as he rolled off of JD.

"Yeah…it was mind blowing!" JD agreed and turned to his lover. "I love you." JD kissed Perry on the lips then put his head on his chest.

"I love you too Isabelle." Perry smiled when JD hit his chest.

"Come on, you won't even call me by my name at home? That's not fair Perry!" JD cried.

"If you don't like it that you can?" Perry asked laughing.

"Shove it up my ass?" JD looked up to him.

"Bingo!"

"I rather have something else shoved up my ass." JD pouted.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**P.P.S. For the ones that rolled down I know it's short on the normal parts but this chapter was supposed to be rated M so I'm sorry but the next one will be longer and with less sex!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, it's Friday and this is the end! I wanna thank all the people who read this story and followed me until the end! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEEEESSSTTT! **

**So I want to especially thank harvestangel99 who stick with me until the very end! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter:7/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**JD's POV**

_Do you remember when I said that I love the love? Well now I loooooooveeeeee it even more._

After a very good first time in bed (and I mean extraordinary) Perry and I agreed to stay today home and make love over and over again. (And I know it will hurt like a bitch after, but frankly I don't give a craaaaaaap!)

"Hey, Newbie, come over here!" I groaned and got out of the bed, leaving into the kitchen/living room. (Not bothering putting any clothes on).

"What's wrong?" I asked Perry who sat on the sofa in a pair of black jeans.

He motioned for me to go over. I walked over and instead of sitting beside him I choose to sit in his lap. I placed my hands around his neck and smiled down at him.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You comfy?" he smacked my butt cheek and I moaned.

"Very."

"Listen we have to figure out how we're gonna tell Bobbo we're together." He began kissing my neck slowly.

"Mmm…you wanna tell Kelso about us?" I moaned moving my hips, rubbing my ass against his hard cock.

"Don't do that!" he pinched the skin behind my ear and I moaned, arching my back. "I'll only take you back to bed and I won't let you go until I will have enough of you."

"What's so bad about that?" I rubbed again.

"We might not get out of the bed ever again." He reached one hand between us to unbutton his jeans.

"I don't mind." I rose up just a little so that he could remove his jeans only for his cock to get free.

"I bet." He grabbed both of my legs and rose up.

I jumped and circled his waist with my legs, holding on his neck for dear life kissing him. I could hear Perry moan as he massaged my ass with both hands. I could feel how he inserted one finger inside me and I grasped for air against his mouth. He moved the finger in and out of me slowly making me moan while kissing his neck.

"I could fuck you right here. Would you like that?" He whispered in my ear, adding another finger in the process.

"Yes, God yes Perry! Fuck me right here! Right now!" I yelled when he removed the fingers and replaced them with his big cock.

"You're so fucking tight!" he groaned against my ear and I moaned thrusting my ass harder.

"V-bear surprise! We're back early!" I heard the door bursting open and I snapped my eyes open.

_Well, isn't that a good image that will haunt my best friend for eternity?_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"So…" Turk stared at his hands.

"So…"JD replied doing the same thing.

"So…" Carla did the same thing.

Everyone sat around the coffee table after Turk woke up from his fainting mode. Carla sat next to Turk, Perry next to her and JD next to Turk, which made it even more awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other after what they saw. Cox with his dick buried inside JD and JD moaning and sweaty.

"So…" Turk said again.

"So…" JD followed.

"Oh, for Christ's Sake stop it!" every one stared at Perry. "So they saw us having sex, it's not like they saw Kelso and his wife doing it! I had my cock inside JD so what?"

"Please, I don't need to remember it again!" Turk yelled covering his eyes.

"Chocolate-bear, I am so sorry you had to see that!" JD cried looking at his terrorized friend.

"It's okay V-bear, but please, please tells me you didn't do anything on the sofa!"

"No, no. I swear!" JD quickly answered.

"Oh, okay." Turk turned to Carla.

"Don't look at me I don't have anything to say. I wasn't the one who fainted." Carla raised her hands in defense.

"Yeah well, it kinda took me by surprise!" Turk yelled annoyed.

"Hey Gandhi, snap out of it!" Perry whistled and Turk jumped.

"Oooookaaayyyy, awkward moment aside, who wants some pizza?" JD clapped and went to the phone.

JD ordered two pizzas and then left to his room to search for his shirt (because he didn't have enough time to dress properly with his best friend collapsing on the floor). Carla left to her room to change and unpack, which meant that Turk and Perry were alone in the living room. Can you spell a-w-k-w-a-r-d?

"So, you and JD huh?" Turk broke the silence.

"Yep." Perry stared at him with an evil smile.

"Guess we will see you more around here."

"Guess so. But I will not have sex with him here! I don't want you to burst in again."

"Believe me, I won't! And please, by all means, don't have any sex here!" Turk groaned.

"Hey Gandhi!" Perry called after the black man with that evil smile growing bigger.

"Yeah?" Turk looked at Perry curious.

"Just because Newbie told you we didn't have sex on the sofa doesn't mean we didn't have sex in your room. On your bed." Perry's smile grew even bigger at Turk's stunned expression.

"You're joking!"

"Am I? Believe what you want but I wouldn't have any sleep on that purple mattress. We hardly got the stains out. JD was so horny I didn't have time to spot it so he came on it!"

"WHAT!?" Turk yelled and ran to his room.

"Why's Turk yelling?" JD came back staring at Perry.

"I got a little revenge for him interrupting us earlier." Perry laughed holding JD's hand and pulling him into his lap.

"What did you do?" JD glared.

"Nothing. It's more what I said than what I did." Perry kissed JD.

"Turk where are you taking the bed sheets?!" Carla yelled from her room when Turk ran out of it with a big pile of bed sheets, wearing some yellow rubber gloves and a clamp on his nose.

"I will burn those damn things woman! And then I will burn those clothes too!" Turk ran out of the apartment.

"What?!" Carla ran after him. "You're not burning those fine bed sheets, Turk!"

"What did you say to him?" JD laughed.

"Nothing important."

"But-"Perry cut JD with a long, soft kiss.

"What do you say we move this into your room?" Perry whispered.

"But, Carla and Turk?" JD looked at the door.

"I have a feeling that Turk won't burst in anymore."

He rose up taking JD with him and walking to JD's room and locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Review if you like and see ya' next time!**


End file.
